


Harry Potter the Avaricious

by Vyper77



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Sharing, Crossover, F/M, but only a slight divergence, canon pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyper77/pseuds/Vyper77
Summary: While confronting Quirrell at the end of his first year, Harry successfully retrieves the Philosophers Stone from the Mirror of Erised. However, no one could have predicted that Harry would be deemed as a suitable host by the avaricious soul inside the Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Parasite

Staring into the Mirror of Erised as Quirrell moves in on him like a predator in on its prey, Harry lets out a gasp as his scared emerald eyes and pale face stare back at him before smiling mischievously, his reflection moving on its own and putting its hand into its pocket, pulling out the blood red item he had spent the better half of his year obsessing over.

The Philosophers’ Stone!

His reflection places the stone back inside its pocket, and with a wink from his counterpart, Harry can feel his right trouser leg lower slightly from the new weight offsetting his balance. Somehow - incredibly yet beyond his understanding - he’d gotten the stone!

“Well?” Quirrell's unwaveringly straight voice spat, the endearing stuttering gone as he eyes the boy up with impatience clear as the night sky on a winter’s eve.

Pulling all his courage from deep within, along with that bit of Gryffindor luck that had saved him so many times before, Harry swallows down his nerves. “I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve just won the house cup for Gryffindor.”

“Get out of the way.” Calmly and firmly pushing Harry away from the mirror, the traitor to the castle misses the way the Boy Who Lived’s breath hitches as the stone brushes against his leg, and for a second the stone seemingly feels softer, but Harry brushes it off as his mind playing tricks on due to the stress.

He contemplates making a grab for the stone, but a hoarse voice cuts any plan short as his hand barely twitches towards his pocket. “He lies… He lies… Let me speak to him, face to face.”

The older wizard goes pale and rigid, any sign that he was the one firmly in control squashed by the hoarse voice that was no more than a whisper.

It was as if he was stuck in the devil's snare all over again as his petrified eyes followed the turban, slowly being unwrapped by the quivering professor.

As it hit the ground, the professor turned, and all Harry could do was gasp at the chalk white, red eyed, and slit for nostrils snake like face.

No words needed to be exchanged, Harry could easily tell who the parasite attached to his professor was. There was only one person desperate enough to drink from a unicorn, only one person mad enough to infiltrate Gringotts and Hogwarts just to get their hands on a single stone.

Staring up at the face of Lord Voldemort, the man who murdered his parents before trying to murder himself all those years ago, Harry lowered his hand into his pocket to grasp the stone tight just in case.

Although as he gripped the alchemical item, he let out a sharp cry as his body suddenly pulsed with bright red lightning. Dropping to the ground, another cry of pain escapes the boy's mouth as he brings his hand out of his pocket, the veins standing out and visible to all.  
His body twitches as his screams fill the area, causing Quirrell to take a few steps back as the boy's limbs crack and twist. 

With only his arms keeping him upright, Harry lets out another sharp cry as his back arches into the air. Another hash wave of red lightning shoots across his body, and Quirrell watches disturbed as Harry spews blood from his mouth, before his head drops into the pooling liquid.

Raising his blood covered face, Harry lets out a scream of pure agony before dropping to the ground.

After letting a few seconds pass, Voldemort lets out a mere hiss, words not required to inspire fear into his subordinate.

Inching closer to the limp body of Potter, Quirrell stops in his tracks as the boy lets out a groan before getting on one knee.

He rubs his eyes and face before standing fully. As he opens his eyes, Quirrell recoils as the sight of mismatched emerald and violet. Harry’s face suddenly bursts into a grin as he stretches, his joints cracking loudly. “Oh man! Spending so much time in there really gives you the desire to move about!”

Not wasting time with Potter’s strange mental condition, Quirrell charges the child. 

Raising his head to look at Quirrell, Harry’s grin turns to a smirk and he crosses his arms.

As Quirrell attempts to grab the boy, Harry’s body moves with such speed and precision that Quirrell had only ever heard of in fantasy novels and stories the students spread.

Taking advantage of an opening, Harry’s hand shoots out and Quirrell gasps as he feels something piercing his chest. Looking down, he watches as Harry rips his hand from his chest, the colour of his hand a dark blue and his fingers like claws.

Throwing his own hands out, Quirrell wraps them around Harry’s neck in a last ditch effort only for his hands to light up in pain, the skin rapidly burning away to dust.

Stumbling back, Quirrell collapses to the ground. Blood pools around him from his wound, some sputtering out of his mouth and joining the growing dampness on his chest. At the same time, his skin peels away as the searing pain continues along his arms. 

With the threat subdued, Harry’s body wobbles. Moving over to the Mirror, Harry looks into it and smiles before sliding to the ground, resting against it as the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it's short, I intended to cover the entirety of Year One in the first chapter, but I wanted to get this up soon so I decided to split it in two. Next chapter should be out roughly the same time tomorrow.


	2. The Hospital

_ White walls. _

_ Thundering footsteps. _

_ Bright lights. _

**_‘Ling… Ling… Ling... ‘_ **

_ “Mr Potter stop right this instant!” _

**_‘Potter? No… Where’s Ling… Where am I?’_ **

_ “Hold him down! Hold him down!” _

**_‘What the hell’s going on! What happened to me!’_ **

_ “STUPEFY!” _

* * *

Shooting awake, Harry clutches his chest as he pants. Looking around, he calms down as realises he’s no longer facing Quirrell in front of the Mirror Of Erised, but lying in a bed in the back of the Hospital Wing.

Feeling an ache throughout his entire head, he tries to raise his arm and lets out a hiss as a sharp pain shoots through his body.

Looking down, he gasps as his eyes wander over the metal binds pinning him to the bed, preventing any movement.

“Good evening, Harry.” 

Looking back up, Harry stares into Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes. The X-ray feeling that usually comes with the twinkle comes over him briefly, but disappears as Dumbledore frowns.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed your restraints. After you were brought back to the hospital wing three days ago, you woke up briefly and tried to get up. You started to lash out and attack Madam Pomfrey when she attempted to get you to stay down, so Professor Snape had to hold you down while Madam Pomfrey stunned you. The restraints are in case you lash out again.”

Blinking as he takes in the information, Harry furrows his eyes in confusion. “I don’t understand. What happened in the underground chambers? What happened to Quirrell, the stone?”

Dumbledore gives a gentle smile, conjuring a chair to sit on. “I’m not too sure of the details myself, why don’t you explain your side of the tale?”

Retelling the story of how he, Ron and Hermione had discovered a sleeping Fluffy, slipped through the Devil’s Snare - leaving out Ron’s embarrassing struggle -, retrieved the winged key, fought in the deadly game of chess and Ron’s sacrifice, passed the already defeated troll, solved Snape’s riddle, but then he stopped as he reached the point where he entered the final chamber.

“It was Quirrell sir! A-And he had Voldemort on the back of his head!”

Raising an eyebrow, Dumbledore stares at Harry with a thoughtful look before letting out a soft sigh. “I suspected he was in league with him, but to think that Voldemort was here the entire time… Although that answers the question of who was attacking the unicorns.”

The headmaster gives Harry a pointed look to continue, and the Boy-Who-Lived takes a deep breath. “He made me look into the mirror, and I saw myself with the stone! My reflection had it, and when it put the stone into its pocket, I could feel it in my own!”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled under his half moon glasses and he smiled to himself. “Yes, I was particularly proud of that. Only those who seeked to find the stone, but not use it, could retrieve it. Do you remember what happened to it Harry?”

Harry looks down in concentration again, and his face pales slightly. “When Voldemort revealed himself, I grabbed the stone. As soon as I touched it… It was worse than anything I’d ever felt. It was like my body was being destroyed and recreated. I remember my bones breaking and mending, and then there was red, so many people screaming…”

Dumbledore leans forward, curiosity shining in his eyes. “And then?”

“I woke up here.”

The headmaster deflates, leaning back in his chair. “Well, when I arrived in the final chamber there was a pile of ash off to the side of the mirror, while you were slumped against it, blood coating your right hand. The stone nowhere to be found and… Well, it’s best you see for yourself.”

Conjuring up a mirror, Dumbledore hands it over to Harry. Taking it, the boy lets out a gasp as he sees that his emerald eyes, his mothers eyes, have been half replaced, his right eye now a striking violet. His hair also seems to have grown, although he hadn’t really been paying attention to it lately so it could have been like that before.

“There is one other thing. Your left hand.” With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore removes the restraints on Harry’s body. Lifting his left hand, Harry gasps at the sight of a blood red tattoo. A dragon eating its own tail encircles a triangle, three smaller triangles in the centre of the outside sides of the main one, a blank hexagon in the centre of the main triangle.

“Something happened to you in the small gap between you finding the stone and my arrival, something very important, but something we cannot determine.”

Dumbledore stands, waving his wand and bringing over a small table covered in sweets that made Harry think that half of a sweet shop had been emptied out. “I believe that Misters Fred and George Weasley tried to send a rather spectacular golden lavatory seat. While amusing, Madam Pomfrey saw it unsanitary and confiscated it. Quite a shame.”

He picks up a pack of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans. “Ah, I was unfortunate enough to have come across a vomit flavoured bean when I was younger. I’ve rather lost my liking for them over the years, but I think I shall be fine with a delicious toffee.”

The headmaster pops the golden brown bean into his mouth, and grimaces slightly before laughing. “Alas, earwax.”

Shifting in his seat, Harry looks over at the older wizard. “Sir, I’ve been thinking… The invisibility cloak I received for Christmas. Do you know who sent it?”

Dumbledore reaches into the box again, this time pulling out a light blue bean. “Ah, your father happened to leave it in my possession. I thought you might like it. Your father put it to good use infiltrating the kitchens to steal food during his years here. Now, Toothpaste or Berry Blue.”

He pops the bean into his mouth, and lets out a delighted hum as he chews into it. “Toothpaste! Although you can’t go wrong with either option!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while. I wanted to cover the entirety of the remainder of Year One, but I felt it would be best to reduce the walls of text. Next chapter should be out before next Wednesday


End file.
